Azolo-[5,1-d]-[1,2,3,5]-tetrazin-4-ones are known from Tetrahedron Letters No. 44, pp. 4253-4256, Pergamon Press Ltd. 1979 and Chemical Abstracts, 95, 698, 1981. The title compounds are unknown in the prior art.